Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Avalon
by LittleBearBahr
Summary: A lone Ninja meats up with Clan Avalon and becomes a member. but where will this Ninja lead Clan Avalon. what is this ninja not telling...


The sun shown gently onto the wooded paths of Muscdet, as well as a quiet breeze, rustling a few scattered fallen leaves. The small forest village was quiet that day. Like most. Footsteps sounded from the edge of the village clearing. They were light, and hardly noticeable on normal roads, but the creaking boards of the walkways gave them away. A hooded cloaked figure appears from the darkness of the forest. The cloak a dark cherry-wood brown flowed unhindered by the figures body. Heading, seemingly, straight for the local pub, but after reaching the first hut, the figure stopped.  
  
"You there!" Shouted a harsh, breathy voice. "You're kind issss not welcome here! You're sssurounded." From what seemed like shadows appeared a group mixed classes: A warrior, beast-master, hunter, and a fencer. It was the warrior that spoke, dressed in the usual armored garb. The cloaked figure's cloak rustled slightly as wind moved under it.   
  
Suddenly the judge appears doing his predicable look around the field and giving his whistle as his final say.   
  
***ENGAGEMENT***  
  
Condition: defeat all enemies   
  
From the cloak ejected two katana looking blades, each a one handed weapon. The cloaked figure rushed towards the closest opponent, the fencer. Before taking the first slash the cloaked figure took a high leap into the air. On the way down the cloak flew upwards revealing a male body covered in black ninja garb. The figures hands formed themselves in front of his chest and as he landed behind the fencer he landed a light finger blow to her shoulder. Then hopped a step backwards a good distance before resting on one knee, his cloak draping over him.   
  
"No!" Cried the fencer. As this happened, the cloaked figure formed his hands again readying another casting skill. "Watch out! It's a …" before the Fencer could utter the figure's class, she was silenced. He quickly re-draped his body under his cloak before dodging a behind blow from the warrior. In reaction, he took his footing and with a harsh double blow slashed the Warrior. This caused the warrior to become unconscious. The cloaked figure took a moment to stand tall loosing all sight of motion under the cloak, and felt a slight flow of power through him as a judge point was collected.  
  
Suddenly, a tan whip wrapped itself around where his neck would be and latched itself tightly. He is pulled onto his back his hood almost revealing his face but he turns his head to one side.   
  
"Ha ha ha" laughed the hunter. "Think you could take us all on just by yourself? Fool?" in preparation the hunter raised his bow and cocked an arrow. A flow of movement started under the cloak of the figure. With a jolt an arm shot out from what seemed to be the seamless cloak, took a firm hold of the whip. From there the figure rolled backwards towards the beast master, narrowly missing a well-aimed arrow. The figure spun against the winding of the whip unraveling himself. In the process the cloak rose up revealing in his other hand a katana which stabbed through the beast master's shoulder. This blow left the beast master unconscious. ((btw… stabs and impalements go through enemies and do not actually create wounds unless a judge is not present)) The figure quickly regained his composure gaining another judge point. And turned his hooded head towards the Hunter.   
  
"uhh… uhh…" the hunter quivered in fear "I gotta go now… bye!" as the hunter turned to run the figure forced his hand towards the hunter releasing a skill from his fingertips, stopping the hunter dead in his tracks.  
  
"No! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!" the hunter continued on like this for a moment before the figure forces another skill which silences him completely. Before turning towards the fencer, who would gain her mobility and voice back soon, The figure took a side battle stance towards the Hunter and took a crouched position. Slowly, the cloak started to flow even in the absence of wind and rose from the body. This revealed his garbed body, showing him in a tai-chi stance. The fencer looked in awe as she started to gain feeling in her legs. Then, with great force, the figure forced his hands towards the fighter creating a blast of wind which enveloped the hunter before delivering the blow.  
  
"Air render" murmured the fencer before the realized that she had gained her voice back.   
  
***BATTLE OVER***  
  
Winner: Unknown Ninja  
  
Prize: 2300 gil, "Silver Rapier"   
  
The now revealed ninja's cloak formed back around him. Walking towards the judge, he caught a glimpse of the Fencer sitting cross-legged position. She had a scared and bewildered look. After he took his gil and his prize from the Judge, he slowly walked over to the Fencer.  
  
"Do no be afraid." He said quietly, his face still hidden beneath the hood. "Here you need this more than I do." He took the Silver rapier from his hand and placed it on the ground in front of her. While rising, a glimpse of his mouth and chin showed. There was a smile. The Fencer softly smiled back, feeling completely recovered from what ailed her. She got up, took hold of the silver rapier. The Ninja took a good look at the fencer and noticed that she was rather young to be out with a group of mercenaries. However, he said nothing else. He simply, walked away.   
  
"My Name's Cecilia!" The young Viera called after him. But he did not reply. "What's your Name?" He paused and turned around and with a shift up of his hood he answered.   
  
"Kaiune." 


End file.
